Soldier Girl
by LoveIsMoreThanDesire
Summary: Leo discovers he has a child from a past relationship. Follow Leo and his child on their own unique journey. (I know summary sucks) -.-


**Hi again everyone. So I spent a few weeks watching all of Charmed. I absolutely love it. I know a lot of readers don't like authors putting themselves into stories, but I like to. I use Fanfiction as a way to make my inner child feel loved as they never were growing up. **

**Warnings: There will be some mentions of child abuse, nothing too severe. If this upsets you then please don't read it and get all pissy with me. I warned you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. All mistakes are my own.**

Chapter 1: Rescued

A young girl cowered in the corner as her foster father came closer swinging his belt. She whimpered as the belt went across her chest and then her side. Dropping to the floor she curled into a ball as the belt mercilessly kept coming down. She didn't dare cry out knowing that it only got worse if she did. Why did she have to open her mouth? The result is always the same. Silently she cried out for help.

Leo grabbed his head as a sudden pain rippled through him.

"Ahhhh…"

"Leo, what's wrong?" A worried Piper asked.

"I…I don't know. I'm going to the Elders to find out." He answered.

Leo orbed away leaving a slightly frustrated but worried Piper pacing the living room. After an hour of pacing back and forward Piper gave up and went about her daily activities.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen half asleep and noticed Piper cleaning intensely.

"Ok, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know. Leo and I were talking and then he suddenly clutched his head and orbed off to the Elders." Piper said with an edge of irritability.

"Oh..."

Just as Phoebe sat down to drink her coffee Leo orbed in with a young girl in his arms. He quickly placed a finger on his lips and went to lay the sleeping girl on the couch. Piper and Phoebe stared with a look of shock on their faces. The young girl was covered in welts and bruises. Leo came back into the kitchen with a sad face.

"Uh I think I have some explaining to do. Phoebe do you mind if I talk to Piper alone?" Leo asked softly.

"Uh sure." Phoebe replied grabbing her coffee and leaving the kitchen.

Leo walked over to Piper.

"Honey, please don't get mad, but that little girl in there is my daughter…"

"What?!"

"Let me finish Piper. I didn't know until I went to the Elders. About twelve years ago I had a short relationship with one of my charges before the Elders found out and reassigned me. Obviously the woman got pregnant and never told me. That little girl in there has been living with a foster family since she was born and they have not been treating her well, it sickens me. I know this asking a lot of you Honey, but can she stay here until we work something out." Leo finished searching Piper's face.

"Of course Leo, I could never turn a child away, especially your child."

Leo smiled and wrapped his arms around Piper and gave her a passionate kiss. Piper smiled back, she was a slightly annoyed and she also knew she could not fault him for something even he didn't know about. Just as the young couple sat to eat breakfast there was a blood curdling scream. Leo jumped up and raced into the living room. As he approached the couch the young girl scooted back and whimpered. Piper looked at the distressed and nodded her head at Leo to back away. Phoebe and Prue raced into the room which frightened the girl even more. The young girl tried to bolt pass them, but Prue caught her easily. The young girl screamed and tried to bite Prue. Instead of letting go Prue held her a little tighter being careful of injuries.

"Calm down sweetie we won't hurt you I promise, just calm down." Prue whispered in her ear.

The young girl burst into tears and whimpered. Prue gently carried her back to the couch and rocked her. Before long she was asleep again, Prue tried to lay her down but the girl clung to her tightly so Prue just kept gently rocking her.

Prue whispered. "Leo please heal her she's in a world of pain."

Leo nodded and approached carefully. He frowned as he assessed her.

"What's wrong Leo?" Piper asked softly.

"T…There's s…so much damage."

Leo's eyes filled with tears as he healed his unknown daughter, he grimaced as he could sense her bones righting themselves. Once he finished healing her Leo walked outside followed by a worried Piper.

Phoebe and Prue sat sharing worried looks. An hour passed before the little girl stirred again. Prue almost sighed with relief as her legs were cramped. The young sat up and looked around; she stared at her arms and legs with shock.

"Leo?" Phoebe called out.

Leo walked quickly back inside holding hands with Piper. When the little girl spotted him she shrunk against Prue. Not wanting to scare her any further Leo approached her slowly.

"It's ok little one, I won't hurt you." Leo said softly.

The young girl looked at Prue and then Leo and back to Prue again. Prue nodded to her.

Leo came as close as he dared and sat on the floor in front of her.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked gently.

The young girl looked confused for a moment before answering.

"I…I not supposed to say my name." she whispered.

"It's ok sweetie you're safe here, you can tell us." Phoebe said giving the young girl a smile.

"I think my name is Krystella. That's what the nice lady would call me when she visited."

Leo had to take a quick breath to stop the tears threatening to spill down his face. The young girl looked at her arms and legs again.

"How?" she asked timidly.

Just as Leo was about to explain there was a loud crash in the kitchen. The young girl jumped and whimpered while Leo jumped and raced into the kitchen.

"Piper?!" Leo called out as he raced over to her.

Piper stood shocked as Leo assessed her for injuries and noticed a small cut on her arm.

"What happened, Honey?"

"I was just thinking about that young girl and I guess my anger triggered my powers and the plate exploded."

Leo nodded supportively. He was about to heal Piper's arm when he had an idea.

"Prue, bring Krystella in here for a moment." Leo called out.

Piper looked confused as Prue came in carrying Krystella with Phoebe in tow.

"Krystella, this is how you were healed." Leo smiled before turning to Piper.

Piper held her arm out so Krystella could see what Leo was doing. Phoebe and Prue chuckled at the look of awe upon the little girl's face as Leo's hands glowed and the cut disappeared. Krystella wriggled out of Prue's arms and cautiously walked towards Piper. Leo smiled as Piper crouched and Krystella timidly reached her hand out and traced where the cut was.

"D…Did it hurt."

"No sweetie it didn't." Piper answered.

"Why am I here? Did Daddy leave me here? He said he was going to get rid of me if I was bad again."

Leo tried not to let his anger show as he opened his arms to her. Krystella glanced at Piper, Piper nodded and Krystella went to Leo. Leo enveloped her into a gentle hug. He was never going to let this…his little girl get hurt again.

"Little one, you never have to go back there again. That man was not your Daddy; he was a bad man and never should have hurt you. I promise you that you will never get hurt like that again." Leo explained.

"Really?"

"Yes sweetie really. We promise you'll be happy here." Phoebe added.

Krystella looked at Piper and Prue as well just to make sure. Both women nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to the family sweetheart." Leo said smiling proudly at his daughter. He would wait a while before telling her her true heritage.

**TBC**

**I have no idea if that was any good. Please leave a comment even if it's a smiley face or a frowny face, it'll let me know whether to continue or not. **

**P.S. All you readers out there, if you leave comments big or small you'll get more stories to read and faster updates. Us authors love them like cookies and cream…Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm Damn I really got to stop rambling….. PEACE!**


End file.
